


故事的故事 3

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	故事的故事 3

公主回到了山洞休息了好久，才恢复了一些力气，他努力撑着身体坐起来，紧接着野人就进来了。  
公主害怕地往后缩，身体贴到了山洞壁，实在是退无可退，纤细的小腿一把被野人抓住，被拖了出来。  
“别碰我！”公主尖叫着推拒着野人。  
然而野人轻而易举就制住了他，分开他的双腿，用一只手把他的一条腿抬起，另一只手抓了一把东西，他把手里的东西放到公主面前，那是一大把被打磨过的木棍，有粗有细，有长有短，细的直径只有两根手指的宽度，粗的比公主的手腕还要粗。  
公主并不知道野人捉住他是要干什么，他只是单纯害怕野人的靠近。  
野人用手指试探性地戳着公主的下体，但那蒲扇大的手上手指也格外的粗，才进了一个指节公主的眼泪就下来了，下面又痛心里又怕，整个人委屈得不行。  
野人拍了拍他的背，稍稍安慰了他一下，便挑出最细的那根木棒，小心翼翼地用两根手指分开他小小的阴唇，慢慢地插了进去。  
“唔！不要啊！”  
即使木棒已经尽量被打磨圆滑了，但野人的手工技术有限，上面依然有坑坑洼洼的凸起，加上公主下面是第一次被异物插入，娇嫩的内里紧缩着排斥着，但又在不容抗拒的推力下委屈地含住木棒往里吃。公主感觉到一种奇异的饱胀感，下面又酸又麻，还没等他从那种奇怪的感觉脱离出来，后面的小穴也紧接着被塞入一根小号的木棒，这下公主下面两张小嘴都被塞得满满的，没有一丝空隙。  
公主看着其他大小不一的木棒，终于明白了它们的作用，又羞又气，想去踢那个该死的野人，但腿一动体内的木棒就狠狠地摩擦过敏感的内壁，公主嘤咛一声红了脸，下面冒出一点水来，却是一动都不敢动了。  
公主的小手摸向自己下面的小穴，这么不知羞耻的行为公主平时是宁死都不会做的，但实在是难受，再加上公主潜意识里并没有把野人当成和他一样的人类看待，便也就不顾廉耻地把手指伸向小穴，想把里面的木棍拿出来。  
野人就这样看着，公主的注意力集中在自己的下身，也就没有顾上野人的目光。木棍被推入得很深，棍子的另一端已经完全没入小穴，从外面一点都看不到了。公主那细白的手指只好探入了自己的小穴，指尖立即被嫩肉所包围吮吸着，公主心里别扭极了，他是第一次自己摸自己的那里，手指感到里面又湿又热的，感觉奇怪的同时又怕那小棍子弄不出来。  
当小穴吃下他自己半根手指的时候，公主的指尖才摸到了一个硬硬的东西，那就是棍子的末端了。然而这么一碰，那棍子就立即被手指推得又进去了一些，里面更深的通道也被开拓了，公主吓得‘呀’地叫了一声，一方面是因为体内的酸麻感，另一方面担心不会真的拿不出来了吧？  
公主夹紧下身，大腿紧绷到颤抖，他弓起身子，咬咬牙再次把手指往前探去，碰到那棍子的末端后他不敢往里面戳，而是再次探入了一根手指，两根手指紧贴着内壁，如果想夹住那根小棍子又不把它往里面推的话，公主只能用两根手指把内壁撑得更开，用指尖在木棍边上夹住它。公主小脸涨得通红，他的甬道十分窄小，就这么强行撑开对他的刺激实在太大了，但为了不让那根木棍一直呆在里面，公主只能狠狠心用力分开两指。  
“唔！啊啊。。。”  
撑开的同时，公主几乎能感觉到自己敏感滚烫的内壁接触到了冰凉的空气，那刺激的感觉令公主差点松劲，公主忍着这种不适感，用指尖去夹木棍的一端。  
那沾满公主体液的木棍湿滑无比，公主用力一夹，那滑腻的木棍立刻从公主指尖溜走，进入更深的地方，公主瞪大眼睛，这一下子木棍就撞到了自己的子宫口，而且就算他把整根手指都插进去，也只能用指尖碰到一点点木棍的一端了。  
“呜呜。。。我不要。。。如果进去就糟了。。。”  
公主开始抽抽搭搭，他实在害怕木棍进入他的子宫，这样无论如何都是取不出来了。  
在哭了半天还没有人理的情况下，公主只好止住了哭泣开始想办法。  
这次他万万不敢再用手指去够了，他跪坐在干草上，抬起挺翘的臀部，强迫自己拼命地收缩下面，内壁蠕动着想给木棍挤出来。  
木棍真的在里面慢慢往外移动了，虽然粗糙的表面摩擦在内壁上又是一种刺激，但公主心里终于松了口气。  
就在一切进行得十分顺利的时候，后穴的木棒突然在缓慢前行的过程中撞到了什么。  
那是公主的敏感点，前所未有的仿佛电击的感觉从那个点开始，从尾椎一直蔓延到全身，公主没有跪住，摔在了干草上，全身泛着粉色，而且这么一摔体内的木棒再次在敏感点上狠狠地摩擦了一下，公主几乎要因此高潮了，他只好屏住呼吸，一动不动，现在就连呼吸带来的肠道蠕动都能让他战栗。  
公主休息了十几分钟，才缓过神来，但是下面只要一用力，木棍就会摩擦到那个点，巨大的快感就会向他袭来。  
“不要了。。真的不要了。。。呜呜呜。。。”  
公主神情散涣地仰躺着，腿分得大大的，股间都是从两个小穴里分泌出的汁液，他仿佛失禁了一样，汁液不断地顺着木棍和内壁间的缝隙流出，在高潮了很多次之后，公主已经筋疲力尽了，被汁液浸透了的木棒终于成功两个小穴里探出了头。  
公主哆哆嗦嗦地用两只手一手捏住一根木棒的一端，一齐用力把木棒拔了出来。  
在公主的尖叫声中，他下面两个小穴就像开闸了一样泄出透明的液体，公主把沾满粘液的木棍扔到一边，瘫软在草堆里，也顾不上草堆里发霉的味道了，湿漉漉的小脸也埋了进去，他就像刚从水里捞出来似的，下面还发着大水，全身也都被汗水湿透了，就像个刚生产完的小孕妇。  
公主本以为对他的折磨终于结束了，困意袭来，正想入睡的时候，一直在一边观看着的野人动了。他从那堆木棒里挑出了两根较刚才那两个更粗长一些的木棒，检查了一下公主下面的穴口，已经从青涩的粉色被磨得泛红了，野人拨弄了几下那里发现没有受伤，便按住挣扎着的公主，再次把那两根更粗的木棒送入了里面。  
可怜的公主折腾到最后，只能下面被塞着两根木棒，被野人抱着，筋疲力尽地昏睡了过去。

野人一点都没有怜惜娇生惯养的公主，为了帮公主扩张，公主下面时时刻刻都要被两根木棒塞满。野人会不定时地随手掀开公主的裙子检查，如果公主哪次偷偷把里面的木棒给取出的话，便会是更粗的两根木棒进入公主的身体，无论公主如何哭泣求饶都不会心软。  
就算公主乖乖听话了，没敢再取出身体里的东西，每隔两天体内的木棒还是会被换成更粗的，如果公主不乖乖地在野人面前把木棒排出来的话，野人就会用两根手指把木棒夹出，野人的手指又粗又长，可以轻而易举的够到棒子，但对公主的刺激更大，好几次野人都推着那根木棒刺入了子宫口进入了子宫，才把木棒给取出来。  
野人的性欲很高，通常是像第一次一样用公主的腿解决的。然而有一次野人突然就盯上了公主的胸，发育得丰满触感软嫩的胸部被野人爱不释手地玩弄了很久后，野人便先是用龟头去摩擦公主的乳头，把粉嘟嘟的乳头给顶得受到刺激挺立起来后，就又把自己的性器夹在公主的胸沟中摩擦，时不时还用自己的龟头戳公主的下巴和小嘴。兴致来了，便强迫公主自己用手扶着自己胸部的两侧，夹住他的性器，而野人的手便来到公主的身下，抓住公主身体里的木棒模仿着性交在里面抽插。结果就是被调教得格外敏感的公主下面两个洞齐发大水，最后野人的精液喷得公主一头一脸。


End file.
